narratives_of_britomartisfandomcom-20200215-history
Narratives of Britomartis Timeline
The Narratives of Britomartis Timeline is a comprehensive history of civilisation on Britomartis. History 10,000,000 MYA (Million Years Ago) This is a relatively long period of time where the Ewoyday species, a biomechanical race, colonised Britomartis. They landed in the Magnum island chain, later Merenkulkija, where they established one of the first core facilities, the Containment Hive. Military systems and defensive arrays were set up all across Britomartis, mainly nuclear energy cannons that protected the moon from intruders. Following the construction of more core facilities, the Ewoyday began experimenting on the moon's organisms through gruesome methods, involving lobotomy and surgical implantation. Several other core facilities were installed, the most notable being the Barricade Array, the Hangar, and Secretum. They also came to Britomartis during Earth's Cenozoic era, in a particular time where grasslands and savannas were established, and diversity in insects, especially ants and termites, became prevalent in Earth's developing diversification. Regarding Earth, it is unknown if the Ewoyday ever interacted with the planet. 4,000,000 BAE (Before Anguill Empire) At this time, modern Longus Sapiens and Genesis Sapiens evolve, the first Britomartians. 3,300,000 BAE The first usage of stone tools and primitive devices are used, inevitably leading to further advances in technology. 1,200,000 BAE Britomartians discover the use of fire as light and for cooking, and with the predatory nature of Britomartians, they became adept hunter gatherers. 500,000 BAE At this point, modern Britomartian anatomies arise. 200,000 BAE Britomartians create the earliest clothing. 120,000 BAE Animals are domesticated on Britomartis, either used as livestock, for travel, or as personal pets. 50,000 BAE The earliest ceramics are created. 20,000 BAE The bow and arrow is created, later implemented for hunter tribes and territorial combat. 10,000 BAE The wheel is invented, along with cereal crops, writing, mathematics, science, and astronomy. This marks the formation of modern Britomartian technological civilisation. 4000 BAE The copper age begins. 2700 BAE The bronze age begins. 2100 BAE The chariot is invented, along with other vehicles of similar design. 1000 BAE The iron age begins. The sundial is invented. 700 BAE Glass is used in buildings and for other decorative materials. 400 BAE The catapult is invented and used in combat. The Anguill Empire is founded on Britomartis. 370 BAE The cast iron is invented. 200 BAE Modern governments are founded. 100 BAE Mining becomes an aspect of society. 83 BAE Annexation of Fillikke by the Anguill Empire. 50 BAE The printing press is invented. 0 BAE The Anguill Empire collapses and the stage of the modern world is set in place. 100 AAE (After Anguill Empire) Electricity is invented and implemented into modern civilisation. 350 AAE Steam rockets are invented. 360 AAE Steam powered ships are constructed. 400 AAE The cannon and tank are made for military and defensive purposes. 400 AAE The airship is invented. 440 AAE The age of colonialism begins with countries of the old world settling in the Contritum Island Chain. 520 AAE The age of industrialision begins. 600 AAE The camera is invented by Gungar Canotoka, leading to the first picture in Britomartian history being taken. 610 AAE The first airplanes take flight. 620 AAE The first automobiles are invented. 660 AAE Ballistic missiles, rockets, and military technology is developed. 700 AAE The first international airlines appear. 740 AAE The first warplanes are developed, resulting in the formation of air forces in modern governments. 750 AAE The age of space exploration begins. 770 AAE The first satellite is sent up into the atmosphere of Britomartis, the Amazangwa, by Fillikke.